


Snowbaz Drabble Collection

by CalamityK



Series: Ask Fic Tumblr Collection [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: A collection of SnowBaz drabbles and prompt-fills----------Moving this from tumblr for more people to enjoy





	1. Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add prompts to the beginning of the drabbles if prompts were used

**Baz it at a crossroads, and no matter which side he chooses someone is going to die.**

Whether it ends up being Simon or himself is the real matter at hand. 

And at this point, if Baz were truly forced to choose someone to put at the end of a rope, he’d choose himself. 

Not only because he’s tee-totally in love with the awkward, curly-haired, possibly fire-breathing–Baz has never checked, and with Snow’s magic who knows– _wreck_  that is Simon Snow, but because Baz is just ready to go. 

He realized after fifth year that he’s the monster here, and that’s all he thinks he’ll ever get to be in the terms of Simon’s life. 

So, if it comes down to life or death, himself or Snow, Baz will choose to bite the metaphorical bullet. 

He just has to hope Snow’s hero complex doesn’t come out at the end and bite them both in the ass.


	2. Falling

Anon Ask: A **s Simon fell from the tower, he wondered if Baz would finally be happy.**

**\---------------**

This was the goal after all. As soon as he hits the ground it’ll be the final end of Simon Snow. Doesn’t matter that it’s all an accident and Baz isn’t even here for it.

He always thought he’d die by a direct force, not accidentally tripping himself over a ledge while trying to get a better view of the darkened forest where he thinks Baz is lurking.

Simon shuts his eyes and focuses on the wind rushing past him in his descent. It feels like time has slowed to the nanosecond right before it stops.

There are probably things he should be thinking about. Isn’t your life supposed to flash before your eyes? Shouldn’t he consider Agatha? She’s not his girlfriend anymore, but he should spare her more of a thought than just wondering if he should spare her a thought, right?

He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and let’s his brain go where it really wants to, thoughts landing on the only thing that’s ever really felt like a solid constant in the grand fucked-up life of Simon Snow.

Baz.

Pity, Simon thinks, that he only just realizes it, here at the end. That he’s probably in love with his greatest enemy. That Baz matters for more than one simple reason. That this obsession Simon has developed lately, might have another layer.

Penny has always made jokes about him being oblivious, even to his own feelings.

Simon wishes he was able to tell her she’s right.

He thinks of Baz’s face. Cold, hard-set and pale, but once, just once Simon saw him blush.

And that’s the image that’s stuck in his memory. The one Simon recalls every night when he wonders where Baz is, but has made himself not think about too deeply.

He’d give anything to see it again, or any expression on Baz other than hatred.

He bets Baz, wherever he is, will smile when he hears the news of Simon’s demise. His thin pink lips stretching into a beautiful sneer, and Simon won’t ever get to see it.

The tear slips down his cheek before he can stop it.

He should be hitting the ground any moment now, not even his erratic magic coming to his rescue. Even though he supposes that might have something to do with the slowing of time. If only he could catch himself.

He tries. Conjures all his will in the last seconds and envisions arms catching him right on time. If he knew a spell he’d say it, but his magic has never really worked like that anyway.

He leaves his eyes shut, doesn’t want to see if this doesn’t work.

He even holds his breath.

He can feel gravity pulling harder.

Any moment now.

Three.

Two.

One.

Then nothing.

Or it should be nothing. But he feels those magic arms. The ones he pictured.

But they’re thinner than the ones in his mind, and they don’t feel as wispy as he thought they would.

They feel like they’re attached to a body, a thought that startles him into opening his eyes and gasping for breath.

He’s met with the steely gray gaze of Baz. Who’s panting, one arm shaking under Simon’s shoulders and the other dropping his legs. Forcing Simon to stand on his own.

“Bloody hell, Snow. What’re you doing tumbling from the astronomy tower?!” Baz’s voice is hard, edged with a worry Simon’s never heard, but Crowley is he glad to hear it now. “If I hadn’t slowed time you’d be a puddle.”

Simon blinks and tests his weight on his feet. He’s alive. This isn’t a dream.

“Then why’d you’d slow it?” He asks. It’s not a dumb question. Baz shouldn’t be saving him. Baz is meant to do the opposite. “Why didn’t you let me die?”

Baz’s hands are still on his shoulders, and the hard expression on his face waivers for a second.

Simon is expecting a quip, some level of Baz’s usual snark. Something like ‘I don’t want you to die, if I’m not the one killing you.’

But the quip doesn’t come.

“Crowley, Simon.”

Baz whispers softly, leaning forward.

Then, Simon finds himself shocked for the third time tonight as Baz’s lips cover his own.

It’s a hard press. Desperate and full of need.

Simon responds with everything he has.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates on my life I can now be found on Twitter @Kingotabek


End file.
